


Comfort from the 'Flu

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Influenza, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak gets sick with flu while Castiel is in Heaven and Dean looks after him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort from the 'Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LOSTrocker on fanfiction.net who wanted a Dean/Jimmy fic, with Jimmy suffering from the flu, Dean looking after him and getting sick himself.

Sharp hacking coughs filled the motel room, drifting through the closed bathroom to Dean, who stood by the basin brushing his teeth. He held his breath until the coughing subsided, before shaking his head in sympathy at the other man's plight. Ever since Castiel had been recalled to Heaven, to sort out a few problems with the hierarchical order of angels Upstairs, Jimmy Novak had been left behind in the supposedly capable care of Dean Winchester.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he was gonna get sick?" Dean mumbled to himself, despite the twinge of sympathy that tensed his shoulders at the fresh bout of coughing and loud sneezes from the other side of the door.

It seemed as though Jimmy's immune system was no longer bolstered and healed by Castiel's Grace now that the angel was on a leave of absence, falling before the first hint of flu viruses sneezed his way by a snotty little kid in a diner. A few days later and Jimmy had taken ill and Sam had been quite insistent on who should look after the bed ridden Novak.

"He's your boyfriend, dude; you look after him," Sam had said, at the first hint of sickness in the air, walking away from Dean as though that really were the end of the conversation.

"Hey," Dean had called after him, as the younger Winchester walked towards the motel's reception area.

Sam had at least stopped, but not turned back to face Dean properly; instead he'd glanced over his shoulder at Dean, a question in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Dean had asked, not denying the fact that Jimmy was now classed as his boyfriend.

Technically Dean knew he was dating Castiel, the second personality inside Jimmy's body but since the angel had left for a while, the relationship still stood between Jimmy and Dean, although more tentative than it had been with Castiel. Dean figured that the least he could do was look after Jimmy, for his own benefit, as well as Castiel's and Dean's even.

"To get another room. I don't wanna get sick," Sam said, with a shake of his head at his brother that was just as much irritation as it was sympathy.

Dean could understand his brother's hesitancy of getting ill; hell, he didn't want to get ill either, yet he was prepared to look after Jimmy still. He didn't think it was purely because the other man was classed as his boyfriend. The hunter couldn't not look after him.

"Fine, I'll look after Jimmy all by myself," Dean had said, more to himself than to his brother.

Sam had grunted and left without another word. Dean blinked back to the present when he heard Jimmy's voice calling him from the other room, sounding a little despondent. The hunter's heart clenched a little in sympathy for the other man, and he wondered just how much emotion he had invested in the other man. It was true he loved Castiel, but it was Jimmy he looked at every day when he was with the angel, Jimmy's body he slept with on a nightly basis. In a way some of the love he felt for Castiel could be shared equally with Jimmy and the thought didn't bother Dean as much as it should have done. Without Jimmy, he wouldn't have known Castiel, so Jimmy deserved his love too.

He opened the bathroom door and leant out into the motel room and saw that Jimmy was almost half asleep already. Dean frowned a little and crossed the room to sit on the edge of Jimmy's bed, running one hand over the other man's forehead soothingly, to snag fingers in Jimmy's fever damp hair. Jimmy stirred, misty blue eyes cracking open a little to stare up at Dean blearily.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked him, thumb rubbing soothingly over Jimmy's forehead.

"No," Jimmy said, honestly, but he tried to smile, dry, feverish lips attempting a smile.

"Can I get you anything?" Dean asked, as he reached for Jimmy's free hand, lacing his fingers through Jimmy's and receiving a squeeze in return.

"I need a drink," Jimmy said, before he coughed weakly into his free, balled fist. "So thirsty."

Dean offered him a sympathetic smile, before he said - "I'll be back in a minute, okay? Ill get you a drink and some soup or something."

"That'll be fine," Jimmy replied, voice croaky and sounding more like Castiel than his usual lighter tones.

"You'll be alright, you'll see," Dean said, shifting a little uncomfortably on the bed.

It wasn't often Dean himself got ill, but he remembered Sam getting ill a lot when they were younger, when Sam had been about eight. He smiled at the memories, of offering comfort to his brother when their father had shown little to no sympathy for either of them, leaving the young Sam in the hands of Dean, who'd only been twelve himself at the time. He decided that Jimmy was no different, despite being over twenty years older than the sickly younger version of Dean's own brother.

"I'll be back in a minute, sweetheart," Dean said, as he dropped an uncomfortable kiss to Jimmy's forehead, lips connecting with clammy skin and lingering.

"I like it when you call me sweetheart," Jimmy wheezed out as he tried to smile up at Dean.

Dean chuckled at that, but remained silent. He knew that Jimmy couldn't go home after spending so long as a vessel to an angel, and no doubt his wife, Amelia had long since re-married by now, given up hope of ever having Jimmy back as her husband again. Jimmy knew that as well as Dean did, but hardly ever spoke of it when Castiel himself wasn't there to speak for him. Even Castiel didn't reference it, Dean had to admit. Dean didn't want to ask, feeling like he was prying into the other man's life, when Jimmy had made it clear, through actions if not words, that he wanted to remain with Dean.

He stood and nodded at Jimmy, before repeating his earlier statement of coming back soon. He left, door thunking silently behind him as he dug his hands into his pockets to fend off the cool chill of the winter wind from attacking his fingers or hands. He didn't want to go back to Jimmy with cold hands and make the poor guy feel worse. He walked over to the diner across the street and ordered two cups of take out coffee and some pie for himself. He stopped at the grocery store next to the diner and bought a couple cans of chicken soup for the sick Jimmy.

After an interminable wait, he returned to the motel room with various styrofoam cups filled with steaming liquid and a fragrant smelling cardboard box filled with steaming hot apple pie. He'd gotten extra for Jimmy, just in case the other man fancied something a little more substantial than chicken soup as he hadn't eaten anything for two days.

He opened the motel room door, closed it again behind him with one slightly snowy, booted foot, before setting the cups, the soup cans and pie box down on the bedside cabinet. He re-settled the pillows beneath Jimmy's head, helped the other man to sit, hands resting on a shoulder and Jimmy's abdomen until the other man was settled. Jimmy attempted a smile, washed out blue eyes grateful when he was finally settled.

"Thank you, Dean," Jimmy said, before sneezing violently into a balled up Kleenex held in one hand. "You don't have to look after me, you know."

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked, as he popped the top off one of the steaming cups of coffee and handed it to Jimmy.

He watched as Jimmy warmed his fingers around the cup gratefully, before the other man slowly lifted the steaming beverage to his lips and took a sip.

"I don't know," Jimmy replied, after taking a second sip of coffee. "I'm not exactly your proper boyfriend, am I? Merely a stand in, while Cas is not here."

"Hey, don't let me hear you talk like that again, you hear?" Dean asked, as he settled himself beside the other man, and draped one arm around Jimmy's shoulders. "I still count you as my boyfriend, even when Cas isn't here. You're a part of all of this after all."

Dean suddenly lifted his eyebrows, a cheeky grin crossing his face as he thought. Jimmy watched him as he slowly took another sip of his coffee before he asked - "What?"

"I just thought, we're like the kinkiest threesome ever, dude," Dean told him, with a chuckle. "Except two of the three of us are in the same body."

Jimmy coughed out a laugh at that, before the laugh turned into a full blown cough. His eyes closed, watering slightly at the corners until the coughs subsided and he leant a little into Dean's body.

"Hey," Dean said, rubbing Jimmy's shoulder through the thin material of his t shirt. "You haven't had your soup."

He stood, and rifled through the small kitchenette's minimal utensil drawer until he found a can opener, before leaning into the cupboard beneath the drawer to yank out a long disused bowl. He made swift work of opening the can and dumping the thick contents inside, before he set the microwave to heating the soup diligently. Jimmy watched Dean, smiling slightly at Dean's domestic movements, catching Dean's amused smile over his shoulder when the hunter caught him staring.

They remained silent until the microwave pinged loudly, and Dean retrieved the now steaming bowl from the depths of the microwave. Jimmy watched, unable to smell the fragrant soup as Dean slowly crossed the room, careful not to spill any of the hot liquid, before he returned to the kitchenette to dig out a spoon for the other man. Jimmy sighed as Dean crossed the room again, to settle on the bed beside him, making the hunter smile when Jimmy settled comfortably against his side again.

"You're a good man, Dean," Jimmy observed quietly, voice thick from his flu.

"I try. Gotta look out for the ones I love, right?" Dean murmured, before turning away at Jimmy's surprised look.

"Thank you, Dean," Jimmy murmured, voice thick with something other than flu now.

Jimmy huffed out a laugh, before pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek gently. Dean grinned and rubbed Jimmy's back tenderly, before turning his head to press a quick kiss to Jimmy's dry, still soft mouth. Jimmy responded with a needy kiss, before pulling away, too mindful of passing his flu onto his still healthy lover. Dean smiled sadly and rubbed Jimmy's back again before settling his arm more securely around his lover's body. Jimmy sneezed loudly into his balled u p Kleenex, thanking Dean when the hunter passed him a fresh one.

As if remembering his task, the hunter leant over to retrieve the bowl filled with thick chicken soup, dipping the spoon awkwardly into the liquid with his free hand, before lifting the whole thing to Jimmy's lips teasingly. Dean shook his head and gave a vehement noise when Jimmy tried to take the spoon from him and Jimmy let his slender hand fall back to his lap, letting Dean ladle spoonfuls of soup into the other's man's mouth.

Jimmy took each mouthful gratefully, plump lips forming around the beige liquid filled bowl of the spoon gratefully, slurping slightly with every mouthful he took. Dean watched him closely, making sure that he didn't choke and was getting just enough each time. Jimmy leant back into Dean when the soup had gone and laid a dry kiss to Dean's cheek. The hunter chuckled and looked away with embarrassment as he set the bowl aside with a clatter.

"You're very good at this," Jimmy observed. "Taking care of people, I mean."

"I've done it all my life with Sammy," Dean told him, drawing Jimmy closer and pulling the blanket over both of them and settling down to get more comfortable. "Every time he got sick, I'd look after him. We didn't have anyone else. Dad wasn't around too much so didn't look after him as he should have done."

Dean broke off his own sentence with a world weary sigh and smiled when Jimmy wrapped one arm around his waist, laying his head against Dean's shoulder.

"You did alright, Dean," the other man said, quietly. "Sam turned out alright."

Dean snorted, before he said - "Relatively speaking."

"That's not what I meant, Dean, and you know it," Jimmy replied wearily. "You can't control everything, you know. Sam made his own choices with Lucifer and Ruby. There's nothing you could have done to have stopped any of that. You're too hard on yourself."

Dean grunted but didn't reply.

"Dean," Jimmy said, tapping the hunter's abdomen to attract his attention back to him again. "You do alright by Cas and by me. I know we're both appreciative of all that you do for us. We both love you for it."

Dean grinned at that, despite himself, before pressing a kiss to Jimmy's damp forehead gratefully.

"I don't think you've ever told me you loved me before," Dean observed with another chuckle, which sounded pleased to his own ears.

"I haven't exactly had the chance, have I? It's always Castiel telling you he loves you and hardly ever me," Jimmy observed with a smile.

He stopped to sneeze violently into his tissue, thanking Dean when the hunter dragged another fresh tissue from the box nearby and handing it to Jimmy with a smile.

"It's all true though," Jimmy murmured from beneath his tissue as he wiped enthusiastically at his nose, leaving it red and sore looking when his hand fell away from his face back into his lap again.

Dean stared at him, before he smiled and nodded his acceptance at the other man's words.

"I know. I might not always say so, but I know and I love you both in return," he said, awkwardly, wholly unused to speaking such words aloud to anyone.

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd told his own brother he loved him, let alone his boyfriend and the vessel he'd rode into town in. Jimmy smiled, again, before he rested his head against Dean's shoulder again. His slender hand was a comforting weight against Dean's abdomen, long fingers rising and falling with every breath Dean took. Jimmy was silent so long that Dean thought he'd actually fallen asleep until the other man coughed and sneezed again, grumbling incoherently something about hating feeling ill. Dean kissed the top of his head and rubbed Jimmy's shoulder gently.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here," Dean murmured into Jimmy's dark hair. "I'll look after ya."

"I know," Jimmy said, as he settled into Dean's body, legs and arms curling around Dean in a comforting shape that reminded Dean of Castiel.

The hunter had to wonder suddenly just how many of Castiel's gestures were truly his own and just how many were Jimmy's. He decided that it didn't really matter in the scheme of things; after all, he loved both Jimmy and Castiel and it didn't matter who he was with, as long as he was with one of them and was loved in return. Of course, he had the preference for Castiel, but Jimmy was a very close second. He couldn't imagine life without either one of them and found it surprising how ready he was to accept settling down in a steady relationship, when he'd been against it before.

Jimmy lifted his head and stared at Dean, blurry blue eyes questing as though he wondered if Dean was asleep yet. When he discovered that the hunter was still wide awake, he smiled, and pressed a grateful, and quick kiss to Dean's mouth gently. He drew away quickly, too mindful of spreading his germs to Dean and making him sick too. Dean made a disgruntled noise, but it was more at the quick ending to the kiss than the actual kiss itself.

The hunter cupped Jimmy's head with his hand, fingers resting gently entwined through the other man's dark hair, before he finally leant in, craving the touch of his lover once again. It had seemed a long time since they'd last kissed, yet as their lips touched together, Dean thought it had been a matter of about three days. Long enough, especially since he'd kissed Castiel on a daily basis before, and slept with him every night. Dean felt like a man deprived of his lover and deprived no more as he deepened the kiss, licking inside Jimmy's mouth, hotter than usual.

Jimmy drew away, breath labored from his flu and the depth of the kiss, eyes lidded half closed as he stared at his lover, dry lips plumper than usual from the kiss and reddened from the cold as well as the weight of Dean's mouth against his own. He slid his hand in an exploratory way beneath Dean's t shirt, as though he were uncertain as to how his advances would be received by the other man. He grew bolder when he saw Dean's eyes drift closed, firm lips parting in a huff of needy breath as Jimmy became more confident, remembering how it felt to touch Dean when Castiel had been manipulating his hands instead of himself.

He leant in, pressed a hot, dry kiss to Dean's cheek, before leaning away to cup a cough in one balled fist, eyes shut closed tightly, Dean watching him with concern.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not up to it," Dean said, trying to hide his disappointment behind brave words and not quite managing it.

"No," Jimmy said, as he blew his nose loudly into his Kleenex. "No, I'm good. I need this. I can tell you do."

He turned a wry, weary grin onto Dean and received an amused grin in return from the hunter, who leant away slightly and pulled his t shirt up and over his head, swiftly, exposing long lines of muscled flesh. Jimmy's eyes roved wearily over Dean's chest, mouth slightly open as he drew in breath, gaze resting slightly on the protection tattoo that stood out bold against Dean's chest. His gaze skimmed next to Dean's handprint scar and he rested his hand over the raised welt, marvelling at the smooth feel of it despite its rough look. Dean shivered beneath the touch, glancing down as Jimmy's hand covered Castiel's mark, and he smiled.

"He's touched both of us, hasn't he? Changed us both," Dean observed.

"For the better, I'd say," Jimmy replied, with a curve of a smile gracing his lips.

Dean only smiled, before he leant in to press an open mouthed kiss to Jimmy's soft mouth, tasting the salty tang of chicken soup and the bitter aftertaste of coffee on the other man's tongue when he sucked upon it. Jimmy eased away to blow his nose once more, before pulling off his t shirt, lifting his hips to struggle weakly out of his boxers. Dean helped him, eyes grazing Jimmy's face periodically to make sure his lover was alright.

Jimmy smiled every time and finally his body was free of clothing. Even though the man was suffering from the flu, Dean noticed there was nothing wrong with his dick, judging by the way it curled up towards Jimmy's abdomen. The other man's dick was flushed in the light and engorged with blood as Jimmy swung his legs over Dean's hips, straddling him and trapping him on the bed.

Dean chuckled, a willing slave to his lover and he supported Jimmy's weight with his hands, thumbs caressing the other man's hipbones tenderly, dipping down to almost touch Jimmy's dick. The other man grumbled out an aroused moan, moan shifting into a drawn out rasp of a cough before he started rocking against Dean's hips, until the hunter was fully aroused and his dick pressed painfully against the confines of his jeans and his boxers.

Dean tapped Jimmy's ass playfully, before he said - "Get offa me a minute, will ya, Jim? Gotta get my jeans off."

Jimmy nodded, wordlessly before he swung away from Dean's body, kneeling beside him, dick still standing proud from his body as he snuffled into his Kleenex. Dean eased his way quickly out of his jeans and boxers, after first kicking off his boots, sending them skimming over the floor to thunk loudly against the wall. Perversely, Dean got a little pleasure over making a noise, hoping there'd be more to send Sam scurrying from his room in shame next door, for not wanting to help look after Jimmy. Then again, Dean thought privately, if Sam had been there, then Dean wouldn't have been able to get it on with his boyfriend so it all evened out in the end.

The hunter leaned over to get the lube from the bedside cabinet, having kept it there since Castiel had been hanging around more. He flipped open the cap and poured some out over his fingers before smoothing it over his dick, groaning with pleasure at the feel of the cool liquid meeting heated, throbbing flesh. He watched as Jimmy presented his ass to Dean without being asked, legs spread slightly and whimpering as Dean eased his way inside Jimmy's hole, breaching him and spreading the tight muscles wide and loose in readiness for penetration.

Jimmy's breath was harsh in his throat, flu clogged as he fucked and swayed back onto Dean's reaching hand. The hunter slapped Jimmy's ass without thinking, before cupping the smooth curve of one hip with his free hand, enjoying the feel of Jimmy's muscles working beneath his palm as he loosened his hole. Finally he pulled away and allowed Jimmy to straddle him again, holding him steady as the other man sank down onto Dean's dick eagerly.

Jimmy leant forward and rested his hands against Dean's shoulders for support, as he rolled his hips against his lover's experimentally, loving the way that Dean's thick shaft filled him up and rubbed against his prostate. Their bodies rocked and fucked upon the bed, headboard knocking against the wall as they gasped and groaned, sheets turning sweaty from their love making.

Dean's hands tightened on Jimmy's hips, twisting into flesh and snagging on the other man's hipbones as they rutted and fucked on the bed and he ground out Jimmy's name past a tight, lust constricted throat. The other man felt so good, so tight and hot against his dick and he moaned, enjoying the way that Jimmy rocked faster against his hips, taking him in deeper with every thrust of Dean's hips slapping against his own.

Jimmy's mouth hung open, plump lips stretched wide as he continued rocking against Dean, as he lifted one hand from the hunter's shoulder and started touching himself eagerly, fingers wrapping around his erection to pleasure himself eagerly. He threw his head back, breath thick and harsh in his throat as he spilled his seed in thick stripes over Dean's abdomen, staining his own skin with the remains of his release against sweaty skin. Dean cried out Jimmy's name when he felt his lover's body ripple around his dick and he shot his load inside Jimmy's body. The other man coughed out a note of arousal when he felt the wet spurt of Dean's cum pulse from the hunter's dick inside him and he milked Dean of every last drop of his release, before falling away. to one side, Dean's dick pulling easily from his ass.

Dean laid back against the sheets, smiling when Jimmy snuggled into his side again, slender arms wrapping securely around Dean's sturdy waist. The hunter pressed a kiss to the other man's clammy forehead and listened to him breathing, flu clogging up the other man's throat and chest.

"Still not feeling any better, sweetheart?" the hunter murmured, as he squeezed Jimmy's shoulder comfortingly. "You want some more soup?"

Jimmy nodded, slowly, eyes already drifting closed in sleep. Dean watched him closely and smiled as the other man started to breathe deeply, mouth agape in laborious sleep. Dean sighed, chest rising and falling in contentment before he settled a little closer to Jimmy's body and pulling the covers over them both. A faint flicker of a smile crossed Jimmy's sleeping face and Dean kissed his mouth softly. He continued to cuddle Jimmy close to his body, listening to the other man breathe before he, too, slid into dreamless sleep.

~~~

Dean woke himself up by sneezing loudly into his outstretched palm, jerking Jimmy into fitful coughing wakefulness, bleary green eyes meeting bleary blue ones in the fitful morning light. Dean groaned, voice scratchy in his throat as his chest felt tight against his ribcage. Jimmy smiled ruefully at him, lips quirking into a grimace of apology soon after when Dean sneezed again.

"Sorry," he said, as he stroked Dean's throat gently with outstretched slender fingers.

"'S fine," Dean squeezed out. "Figured I'd probably get sick."

He shrugged, knowing that it meant little to him to be ill. At least he knew that he and Jimmy would feel miserable and sick together. He grinned suddenly, a wicked glint brightening his bleary green eyes before he tapped Jimmy's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, Jim," Dean said, with a wheezy chuckle. "Sam's gonna have to look after both of us now."

Jimmy made a laugh, before he said - "He hasn't got much choice, has he, really?"

"No, so we'll be as difficult as we can, right?" Dean said, grin spreading from him to Jimmy easily.

"Right," the other man agreed with a weary grin.

They both were still in bed when Sam came to the motel room door, knocking curiously and finally being admitted by a coughing, hacking Dean. The younger Winchester followed him in, blinking in the gloom of the room as Dean went back to lay beside Jimmy, wrapping his arms around the other man securely. Sam looked from one to the other and watched as Jimmy returned the hug, before he wearily said - "Oh, great, you're both sick now. You're gonna make my life Hell, aren't you?"

"Hardly. Hell ain't got a patch on two sick men," Dean replied, on the tail end of a hacking cough.

Sam grunted, uncertain as to quite how to take Dean's words or how they'd been meant, before he sighed, hands splayed out over slim hips.

"What do you want?" he asked, wearily, already guessing at one of the answers.

"Pie," Dean said, predictably, despite still having a whole one still balanced neatly on the bedside cabinet beside him.

This wasn't lost on Sam, but knew better than to argue with his brother. Once Dean decided he wanted something, he usually was determined to get it, especially extra pie. Sam shot a look at Jimmy, before raising his eyebrows in a question.

"Chicken soup," Jimmy said, with a weary smile as he lifted his head slightly from Dean's shoulder.

Sam sighed and shook his head at the pair, trying to hide a smile at their woeful, sickly faces. He was under no illusions that the pair of them were exacerbating their symptoms for his benefit, even though there was no doubt they were genuinely ill. He sighed again and had to admit to himself that they looked quite comfortable snuggled together beneath the blanket thrown over them, and knew that Dean in particular would object to being classed as a snuggler. He found the image quite touching despite himself and thought, not for the first time, that they made a perfect couple, even in sickness.

"I'll be back," Sam said, as he turned away.

"You do realize you're sounding like the Terminator there, dude," Dean shot back.

"I'm aware. Unlike the Terminator, I can still get sick, so don't breathe, sneeze or cough anywhere near me, okay?" Sam said, clearly not amused even with his back turned. "I don't want what you've got."

"Don't worry, we won't," Jimmy assured him, voice as weary as he looked.

Sam couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the lovers behind him, as he closed the door to the motel room. Dean usually didn't get sick and seemed immune to most things. Jimmy himself hadn't been ill for a long time, and certainly not since Castiel had been healing him from every last malady that assailed the man's body. Of course, Sam knew that Castiel was otherwise detained in Heaven. He briefly wondered just when the angel was planning on getting back, because he couldn't return quick enough for Sam's liking. He knew just how grouchy Dean could be on the rare occasions when he had gotten sick before and didn't especially relish having two grouchy sick men on his hands.

Over the course of the next few days, he tried his best to look after the two flu ridden men, going on seemingly endless runs for chicken soup, pie, coffee, beer, medicine and Kleenex. He was glad when Castiel finally returned to Jimmy's body; not that he disliked Jimmy, because he thought the guy was nice and just as good for Dean as Castiel was, but because the angel could heal both his own vessel and Dean at the same time, saving stress on Sam's nerves and over worked legs.

Sam himself was glad to remain free of the flu and declared that Dean could go running around for food and drive for a few days to make up for the demands both he and Jimmy had made on the younger Winchester. Surprisingly, Dean had grinned but didn't argue, proving that the pair of them had been giving Sam the run around while they were ill.

The last thing that Sam said on the matter was - "Next time you're both sick, I'm dropping you off at Bobby's house and letting him deal with the pair of you."

"He'll probably shoot the pair of us within three hours," Dean said, as Castiel looked on with amused liquid blue eyes.

"Exactly," Sam said, before walking away and leaving Dean and Castiel together, staring after him ....

~fini~


End file.
